Trapped(PewdieCry)
by Caoticwolf45
Summary: Cry finds himself trapped with a friendly blonde by the name of Felix,Cry soon finds that the place he is trapped in is a mansion owned by the cruel Clair who rules with the help of non-other than Mad,to escape Cry has to rely on the help of The Late Night Crew but what happens when two of the members whined up trapped in this hell-hole with Cry.( the only character I own is Clair)
1. Chapter 1 (New friend)

**Trapped**

Cry awoke to find himself in darkness; he looked around confused on where he was. All he could remember from yesterday was walking to his car from Russ's house after a gaming section for his channel and on his way back getting hit in the back of the head. He felt for a bump and found it by the stinging pain that followed after he touched it. The headache came next; he tried to ignore it by concentrating on figuring out where he was. He took a deep breath to calm himself, that's when he heard the noise; it sounded like there was someone else in the room with him.

Cry nervously called out "h-hello, is someone there?" he waited for someone to answer. Cry felt stupid acting like a scaredy-cat; after all, whoever was in the room with him probably couldn't hurt him.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid" Cry whispered to himself.

Then came the voice "well, your finally awake, for a minuet I thought you were dead." Cry looked towered the voice, which to Cry, the voice sounded like it was coming from the far corner of the room and he hinted a slit accent in the voice, Swedish, Cry thought.

"Oh, it takes more than a hit to the head to kill me" Cry said.

"Oh, really then, you must be tough." The voice said.

"No, not really, but Can I ask what your name is?" Cry asked the voice.

"Sure, if you tell me what your name is in return." The voice said.

"Ok, my name is Cry."

"My name is Pewdiepie, PewDie for short."

"Is it ok if I ask you another question?" Cry asked.

"Sure." PewDie answered.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Cry asked.

"It's dark because you're wearing a blind fold." PewDie answered.

"Oh." Cry said.

He reached up and pulled of the blind fold. His vision was flooded with light. The light came from a small window, with bars on it. Cry looked around the medium sized room. The walls were bare and gray, and the floor was concrete. In the room there was a small table with two chairs and two beds, one of which Cry was sitting on. Cry looked toward PewDie, who was sitting in the far corner of the room. He was tall and had light tan skin. His hair was sandy blonde and his eyes were bright blue and there was a hint of an after shave on his lower jaw line.


	2. Chapter 2 (Remembrance)

Cry noticed that the clothes PewDie was wearing were ripped and blood stained in several places. The shirt, Cry guessed it used to be white, was now a shade of gray and stained with blood to were Cry could barely make out the design on the shirt. What he could make out was a gold colored circle with a picture of a guy knelling in the center of the circle. The jeans PewDie was wearing were also ripped and blood stained. Cry's attention was drawn instantly from the ripped and blood stained clothes to the bright lime green headset that rested around PewDie's neck. The headset reminded him of a similar pair he owned, except his were bright cherry red. Cry watch as PewDie got up and walked towered him, he stopped at the foot of Cry's bed and knelt down and retrieved a big black duffel bag and tossed it on the bed and walked to the table and sat down.

"You should probably change your clothes." PewDie said.

"Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Cry asked as he looked down at his clothes.

"No, but unless you want them to look like my clothes you should find a t-shirt you don't like and a pair of jeans you really don't care for." Pewdiepie answered.

Cry looked at the duffel bag; he couldn't remember what he had packet such a big bag for. Had he been planning to leave for a trip after leaving Russ's house? Or was he on the run from someone? He couldn't remember. He decided to take PewDie's advice so he opened the bag. Inside there were two neatly packet rows of clothes. On top of one of the rows was a folded piece of paper. Cry opened it to find a reminder from Russ.

2/8/14

Cry, don't forget that you're staying at my house this week to do some of our let's play video's for our channels and that we have a live stream tonight with the crew. Oh, and this time don't forget your sleeping bag I'm not going to have a repeat of last month and I don't think you want that ether. And if you forget I'm making you sleep in the bathtub and my bed is off limits got it.

Russ

Cry blushed, he remembered what happen last month, Russ had invited Cry over to spend the weekend at his house because Cry's house had flooded. Cry had packed the only dry clothes he could find and he had gone looking for a sleeping bag but the only one he owned had gotten wet. So when Cry got to Russ's house they had agreed that they would split the bed. One half would be Cry's and the other half would be Russ's. Neither one was to cross into the others half of the bed. But Russ liked to toss and turn a lot through the night and had on one occasion pushed Cry out of bed. Cry had moved to the couch and the following morning Cry had woke up sore and cranky and he had made Russ suffer with him by dumping a can of bright pink paint on Russ's bed and couch, that had pissed off Russ to no extent.

Cry smiled at the memory, it was funny in a way. Cry folded up the reminder and set it aside and continued to look through the bag. He found his cell phone at the bottom. He flipped open the phone and looked through the messages, there were several from Russ and five from SpOOn. He tossed the phone aside and pulled out a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Within a few minutes Cry had changed and repacked the bag. When he was done there was a loud knocking sound at the door then without warning the door flew open and a pretty young girl walked in caring two lunch trays. She set them on the table and was about to leave when she stopped at the door and turned to Cry and said "Lady Clair will see you after lunch, sir." She then turned and walked out the door, which closed with a loud bang behind her.


	3. Chapter 3(Truth)

"Who's Clair?" Cry asked PewDie as he sat down at the table and began to eat. The food on the tray wasn't what Cry expected. On the tray was a grilled cheese sandwich, an apple, and a can of Soda, which to Cry, is what he normally ate. "Clair is the one who brought us here, she owns this mansion." PewDie answered. "Oh" Cry answered then they fell silent as they ate.

"Word of advice, don't piss off Clair. It will be the last thing you ever do." PewDie said to Cry when they were done eating and the girl had come and collected their lunch trays.

"O-ok" Cry stammered as he walked to the door. In a couple of minutes the door opened and a guy, in a suite, stood at the door. He walked in and told Cry to turn around and put his hands behind his back. Cry did as he was told. The guy bond Cry's wrists and led him out of the room and down a long corridor and stopped in front of a set of big double doors. The man pushed open the doors and led Cry in to what looked like a ballroom. In the center of the room was a coffee table and a couch. On the couch laid a girl. She was probably around 17-18 years old, she had long bleached blonde hair and she had light tan skin. Her eyes were a bright shade of red that Cry knew was not possible to have unless you had colored contacts. She wore a white summer dress and flip-flops, she looked up from the book she was reading and greeted Cry.

"Hello Cry, so very nice to finally meet you. I've waited so very long for this day." She said, "My name is Clair, I'm the owner of this mansion."


	4. Chapter 4(Uneasy feelings)

(Something feels off about this girl) Cry thought. (She's too nice and her eyes have a weird glint in them.)

"Unbind him, he won't hurt me." Clair told the guard. With that the guard unbound Cry's wrists and left.

"Follow me to the next room Cry, and I'll explain what happens at the mansion and why you're here." Clair said as she got up and walked to another set of double doors. Cry followed Clair through the doors and into a room that looked like a smaller version of the room they just left. But in this room there was a small round table and two chairs instead of the couch and coffee table, and instead of nicely decorated walls there were chains.

Clair sat down in one of the chair and gestured to the one across from her for Cry to sit down. She then asked Cry "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"The short version" Cry answered.

"Ok, basically you're here because I need you for an experiment. You see this mansion makes a dark copy of the people I bring here. But the copy is of their darker side. It makes ether their negative emotions human or it takes the darkness that lives in all of us and makes it come alive. But since I don't hide my dark side there's only one of me, oh and your friend that shares your room at the moment he's just here as my play toy because I couldn't make a copy of him because he's to pure, and when I'm done playing with him I'll put him out of his misery." Clair said with a big grin on her face.

"You mean you're going to kill him?!"Cry asked in shock.

"Yes, when I'm done playing with you as well I will dispose of you permanently, but that won't happen for a long time. Oh there is someone I want you to meet though, but you might already know him. You can come out now." Clair said. From the darkness a figure stepped forward, he looked like Cry except his mask looked different. The dark copy of Cry had a creepy mask on, the mask had a scribbled on smile and blood on it, his clothes also had blood on them. The dark copy of Cry came to a stop in the middle of the room. Clair walked over to him and said "Cry I'd like you to meet Mad, the darker side of you."

Mad stepped forward and said "It's been a while Cry." Mad pushed his mask to the side of his head so half of his face was showing and Cry saw that the corners of Mad's mouth were stitched together and his eyes were blood red and slited like a cat's.

"You thought you could keep me locked away, but guess what you were wrong."

Mad leveled a gun that he had been hiding behind his back at Cry's head and was about to pull the trigger when Clair yelled "STOP! You can't kill him yet."

"Fine I won't kill him" Mad said as he lowered the gun to Cry's shoulder and fired

*BANG*

"AH" Cry screamed. He tried to contain the scream but the pain was too intense. He fell to the floor and griped his shoulder.

"Now was that really necessary, Mad. You couldn't wait" Clair asked Mad.

"No, I couldn't it was just too tempting." Mad answered.

"Fine I guess I will leave. Oh and before I forget some of Cry's friends are here. They will be here in a few minutes so try not to kill any of them, especially Cry, ok." Clair said as she left the room.

Mad glared at the door, he turned towards Cry and said "Well that takes some of the fun out of it, but at least I still get to have fun listening to you and your friends scream and wraith in agony." The doors open and in stumbled Russ, and Red. They were blind folded and their hands were boned behind their backs. They were lined up against the wall and their restraints were replaced by metal cuffs that were chained to the wall. Mad removed the blind folds. The moment they saw Cry their faces brightened.

"Thank god you're alive, Cry" Russ said

"Yea, we were so worried" Red said.

"Yea, I'm not dead yet." Cry said with a smirk.

"Oh, please, quite with the heartwarming crap already, you're making me sick." Mad spat.


	5. Chapter 5(Plan)

Few hours later

Cry hit the floor with a sickening thud. As Cry lay there as he strand to hear Russ and Red as they begged and pleaded for Cry's life. But the noise that broke through was a blood chilling laughter coming from Mad.

"Listen to them; they think I'm going to kill you. By the way are you having fun 'cause I am." Mad cooed. Cry tried to answer but he couldn't form words threw the red fog that clouded his mind at the moment.

"Awww, nothing to say Cry that makes me SAD." Mad said as he again kicked Cry in the stomach. The kick caused Cry to cough up blood.

He saw Mad walk towered the doors as he call out "Clair, I'm done, I've had my fun." That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Another Few hours later

When Cry woke up he found that he was back in his make shift cell that he shared with PewDie, but the only difference this time was Red and Russ were there with him.

"How do you feel, Cry?" Red asked when she saw that he was awake.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train." Cry answered as he propped himself up on his side, but the action took too much energy causing him to collapse back on to his back, out of breath and exhausted. "Hey, you should take it easy for a while, Cry, or just long enough to gather your strength" PewDie said from where he was standing at the window looking out. "Why do I need to gather my strength, can't I just rest for a few days, Please" Cry asked. "No, we're breaking out tonight so you need to get as much rest as you can between now and then." PewDie answered Cry. "Fine" Cry said as his eyes slip shut as he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Cry was shaken awake by Russ. "Hey, Cry, wake up we're leaving" Cry stared at Russ for a minute till what Russ had said sank in. "Ok, but how are we going to escape, the door is locked from the outside." Cry asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. "Väl skit" PewDie said in Swedish. "What the hell did you even say?!" Cry asked. "I said well shit." PewDie answered "well we could try to call someone from my cell?" Cry said "But I'm not sure if it will work."

"Well at this point what do we have to lose, bro?" PewDie asked as he walked over to Cry "Where's your phone, dude?"

"It's in my duffel bag, at the bottom next to my spare mask." Cry answered as he sat up.


	6. Update

Hey, Caotic here sorry I haven't updated this story in a will but I promise it will be updated in the next few weeks k, bye bye ~Caotic


End file.
